Masoquismo
by Elizabeth-Chan
Summary: ¿Por qué hay luz tan bella rodeada de oscuridad?...poco a poco la oscuridad va consumiendo la luz, se va apagando hasta el punto de desaparecer. SoulxMaka


**Masoquismo**

* * *

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 5:00 p.m., apenas y comenzaba a oscurecer, se podía ver desde la ventada de su casa el magnífico atardecer, atardecer de invierno.  
La oji verde, recostada en un sillón observaba un tanto perdida la imagen que le ofrecía su ventana, ¿Por qué hay luz tan bella rodeada de obscuridad?...poco a poco la obscuridad va consumiendo la luz, se va apagando hasta el punto de desaparecer.

Por un segundo la peli cenizo sintió ganas inmensas de reír a carcajadas y lo hizo, lo hizo de tal forma que parecía una completa loca. Dejó de reír y observo la puerta para asegurarse que su compañero y joven guadaña no llegaría pronto, le había dicho que vendría a la hora de la cena, tenía algunos asuntos con Black Star, tonterías suyas.

La chica se paró, fue caminando al cuarto del albino, lo observo, admiro y finalmente entró. Se recostó en la cama y abrazó de lo más desesperada la almohada de esta, esa que llevaba el olor de su amigo impregnada, aquel olor que amaba tanto y le parecía de lo más irresistible e imposible.

Ya estaba harta de su vida, aquella a la que todos llamaban "perfecta", ¿acaso no podía equivocarse una vez?,¿acaso no podía ser torpe?,¿acaso no podría…ser amada?.

Desde que tenía memoria, Maka, fue rodeada de inestabilidad y de falsedad, deseaba tan solo tener algo seguro en la vida y, cuando al fin había pensado que lo tenía, se alejaba poco a poco, como si ella estuviese destinada a la amargura y a la soledad.

-Soul…-No podía más, lo necesitaba cerca, protegiéndola, cuidándola, amándola… ¿acaso ese torpe no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía para cuidarlo?, todo lo que ella tuvo que aprender para corregirlo, para que no se equivocara, para que él no sufriera, ¿y todo para qué? Si el albino siempre la tomaba en segundo término, siempre era así, era la segunda en todo.

Incluso con su familia, hasta su madre, ¿Por qué la abandonó con el hipócrita de su padre?... ¿por qué no se la llevo con ella?, ¿tanto la detestaba como para alejarse de toda conexión a ella?, a veces le gustaba imaginarse que su madre la cuidaba de lejos, que la protegía y que la quería, pero como podría pensar eso de alguien que nunca estaba ni le preguntaba como estaba, últimamente nadie se lo preguntaba, nadie.

Rodeada de gente que la ignoraba, la utilizaba e incluso que la lastimaba…si tan solo su Soul se acercará un poco más a ella, si le diera una señal de que le importa, pero no, prefiere estar con cualquiera antes de hablar con ella, tanto que necesitaba hacerlo.

Hace maso menos una semana que Soul solo llega a cenar, lo ve en la escuela pero se la pasaba hablando con chicas o con Black Star, incluso a Kid le hablaba más que a ella, se sentía tan ignorada, abandonada, torpe, inútil, indeseada, inmunda…tan Sola.

La chica cada vez abrazaba más y más la almohada, no lo podía soportar "Tan cerca pero tan lejos" decía irónicamente la peli castaño recostada en la cama, la presión en ella aumentada hasta que soltó un sollozo y después, recurrió a las lágrimas. Mojaban la mayor parte de la almohada del Albino, a la oji verde no le importaba el desorden que hiciera, ya hace tiempo que no le importaban la mayoría de las cosas, ya nada era importante para ella, nada excepto su compañero, pero desgraciadamente para el ella no significaba lo mismo o al menos no se lo demostraba.

Vio que en la mesa había una hoja y un lápiz, algo que se le hacía extraño pues el chico ojo rojo no utilizaba muy seguido, no le importó mucho, solo se limitó a escribir algo que había decidido momentos antes "Adiós, Soul…", después de esto salió corriendo de su casa, no sabía bien su destino solo tenía claro lo que haría al encontrarlo.

* * *

Soul había tenido un presentimiento, no le gustaba nada, sentía que su compañera estaba en peligro, así que dejó a su amigo Black Star y salió corriendo a casa.

Llegó, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, entró y observo todo a su alrededor, no se veía nada distinto, lo único que no localizaba era a la chica que era su compañera.

-¡¿Maka?!...¿dónde estás?-preguntaba el chico guadaña a la casa, tenía la esperanza de haberse equivocado y que todo estaba bien, pero el silencio era dominante y, ya un poco más desesperado comenzó a buscar por toda la casa; la sala, el baño, la cocina, la recamara de Maka y por último en su recámara.

El chico entro a su cuarto, lo primero que llamó su atención fue ver su cama desordenada, la almohada mojada… ¿Era agua?, y por último una hoja doblada en esta.  
"Adiós, Soul…" ¿Adiós Soul?... ¿qué rayos planeaba hacer esa tonta?  
-¿Qué vas a hacer Maka?...-en un instante el chico imaginó todo, la ausencia de la chica en los últimos días, el mal humor, la frialdad y lo perdido de su mirada…Maka planeaba quitarse la vida, de eso no había duda pero, ¿Dónde estaría? Y ¿qué haría?.

El joven guadaña recordó entre su mente un comentario de la peli cenizo "Soul si te suicidaras, ¿Cómo lo harías?" esa idiota, no se atrevería…no quería que lo hiciera. Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, aquellos que miraban tanto a su compañera, aquellos que eran sinceros a ella, aquellos que solo estaban para verla.  
"¿Mmm?, pues una muerte muy cool sería lanzarte de un edificio, volarías antes de morir y quizá tener una buena vista antes de morir, ¿no?, eso sí sería cool", ¿Por qué Maka pregunto esto…si ella atentara contra su vida, ya sabía cómo lo haría y también en donde lo haría. Sin pensarlo más el chico albino salió corriendo de lo que era su casa a toda velocidad rumbo a su compañera.

* * *

Ya nada le importaba, nadie la necesitaba, nadie la buscada, nadie le tomaba importancia, ¿qué más da que ya no exista en el mundo?.

La peli cenizo se encontraba en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, observando por última vez el atardecer, aquel que se asemejaba tanto a ella, poco a poco perdiendo su luz.  
-Esta muerte si es cool, ¿verdad, Soul?... ¿verdad?..-cerró los ojos, lagrimas, sollozos y gritos es lo único que salía de ella y, la esperanza de que después de esto podría al menos descansar su alma y su corazón.

No lo pensó dos veces, se encontraba a un pasó de su final, de nuevo miró el atardecer, sonrió y dio ese paso, su último paso.

Caía rápido, pero ella lo sentía tan eterno, cada vez se acercaba más al piso, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era llorar y hacerse bolita, al menos moriría abrazada por alguien, aunque fuera ella misma.

Segundos antes de su muerte y lo único que podía pensar era en una sonrisa, la sonrisa de su Soul, de ese idiota que la había hecho muy feliz en algún momento de su vida, pero desgraciadamente ya nunca podría hacerlo, sonrió y espero su fin, sintió un golpe, ¿acaso ya estaba muerta?...¿pero si se sentía más protegida que nunca?, aunque temerosa, podía sentir mariposas en su estómago…¿estómago?...¿ella seguía viva?,¿acaso no había muerto?

-idiota…esto no es nada cool- Esa voz… ¡¿Soul?!... ¿acaso el albino vino por ella?, pero si se había lanzado del edificio, la única manera de saberlo era abriendo los ojos, y eso hizo, los abrió.

-¿Soul?... ¿por qué?...-El chico solo se limitó a sonreírle, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, ¿acaso eran por ella?...no se suponía que él estaba con gente que quería más que a ella.  
-Maka…tu dime porque lo hiciste…torpe-El guadaña sollozaba y la abrazaba cada vez más… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el?...cada que lo tenía cerca le regresaban las ganas de vivir, sentía una felicidad inmensa, ganas de estar siempre con el…en todo caso, él siempre era quien la sacaba de la obscuridad y le daba luz.

-¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tú el que me rescate, Soul?-La chica le pregunto al albino con mucha tristeza, siempre era su estorbo, siempre…  
-porque tú eres mía, Maka- ante el comentario la peli cenizo se sonrojo bastante y por inercia sonrió. Sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, a pesar de todo, esa era su felicidad, él.

El chico guadaña la abrazó, la abrazó como nunca antes, no deseaba separarse nunca más de ella, verla caer y que estuviera a punto de alejarse para siempre de él había sido lo peor de su vida, no pensaba desperdiciar ningún momento más lejos, solo la tendría cerca, era suya.

Lo único que hacía era abrazarla y al ver que no paraba de llorar le dio un cálido beso en la frente, aquel que sellará su amor y sufrimiento, había sido tan torpe al estar tan cerca de ella y siempre mantenerla lejos, el mismo le provocaba sufrimiento a ambos, era su masoquismo, algo que de ahora en adelante nunca más volvería a hacer.


End file.
